Michael Copper
Michael "Mike" Kittrell (born October 1993 ), better known as Michael Copper or by his username CopperCab, is the titular protagonist of the channel of the same name, CopperCabRS, CopperVision, CabStep, and Hollywood Hillbillies, the deuteragonist of MemasWorld and IrenicHippyKin. He is one of Mema's grandsons, Lauren Landrum's ex-boyfriend, and one of his uncle and aunt's nephews. It is unknown who his parents are, though Michael occasionally mentions them. Description A video maker, former YouTube partner, and "director" who is a Christian, Michael is best known for appearing in his first CopperCab video "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!". His home address is 597 Grayson Parkway, Grayson, Gwinnett, Georgia 30017. Michael enjoys expressing himself, his feelings, and opinions. He is continuously called a "fat ginger" due to his orange hair and freckles and he oftentimes goes into fits of rage over this. He has even said he doesn't care what they say about him and that he will keep making videos whenever and however he wants to and if he feels like doing so. As well, Michael has said that he is proud of his hair and being a "ginger". However, people have complained that Michael must not be too proud as he has complained about people calling him a ginger (as well as a "fat ginger"), which he severely dislikes, but yet, still calls himself one. In response, Michael stated in "YOU KNOW WHAT!!" that he thinks he can call himself whatever he wants, but no one else can while also stating that black people and Mexicans can do the same. When he gets angry and screams loudly, Michael usually spits at the camera by accident. People have criticized Michael for this and post sarcastic comments on his videos, such as pretending to pity the "poor camera" and being afraid of Michael attempting to "eat" the camera when he screams. As well, they claim that they feel bad for his dogs as Michael occasionally screams at them to be silent while he makes his videos. Whenever he does this, his dogs oftentimes continue to bark at things as they are zoned out and do not hear him; so Michael does his best to ignore them and continue with his videos. Another one of his habits is almost always licking his lips (especially whenever he would rage), but this could just be a nervous reaction. Sometimes, Michael doesn't seem to blink his eyes. This has made people criticize him for this as well and he responded in the video "YOU KNOW WHAT!!" by blinking his eyes in an exaggerated, rapid manner and telling the haters that he, of course, can blink. He has a pet peeve of people calling him an actor since he keeps telling them that he is not one and has even asked once in the video "I'M WORRIED.." why he would act anyway and calls some of them stupid for making him out to be something that he isn't since they do not know him or what he has been through in his life. However, the only time he has acted (for the most part) was in "SEARCH FOR THE DRAGON!! ( COMEDY SKIT!! ) LINK TO CARTOON IN DESCRIPTION," but only because everyone wanted to call him an actor and he was extremely tired of it. He used to be enemies and rivals with IshatOnU, who has asked Michael to make a video why redheads are so good (as revealed in "ATTENTION HATERS!!") and Michael told him that he will make that video pretty soon; but only one came and the other one did not (the reason is unknown). IshatOnU also said that he really likes Michael and that he was just trolling him, and confirms that they have now stopped fighting. Michael has a deep hatred for South Park due to the makers always making fun of people and putting them down, especially red-haired people (whom they have also made evil). Michael despises the bashing of redheads the most, especially after he had begged them to stop, they then made a spoof of Michael doing his video "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!". This was revealed in "DEAR SOUTHPARK..", in which Michael complained about this and scolded South Park for this since he had asked them politely not to make fun of him or other redheads anymore, but he was ignored and bashed by the creators yet again. Thus, this made an outraged Michael all-the-more determined to find a way to put a stop to the mockery and hatred against red-haired people. Michael claimed in "MICHAEL COPPER DATING PROFILE 1" that he can do Karate after Mema suggested he tell the viewers that, but he ends up messing up on a certain move, causing him to exclaim in exasperation, "God!". In the same video, Michael said that his favorite hobbies are horseback riding, shark back riding, mountain climbing, and skydiving. He also said that he likes to draw and play ping-pong. One time, Michael has stated that he drives a 1987 YUGO. Michael has a liking for twerking, as revealed in the video "I CAN TWERK," and he stated that since he has been recently looking up instructional videos that teach him how to twerk, he says that he is probably one of the best. He tells people to shout out to Miley Cyrus (whom he, at first, was about to call her "Hannah Montana" by accident) for her twerking skills. Afterawrds, Michael asked people to send him more videos teaching him how to twerk so he can get better every time he practices doing it. He has his own Facebook,http://www.facebook.com/pages/CopperCab/209852042415076 Twitter,http://twitter.com/#!/coppercab and Myspace page,http://www.myspace.com/gingersdo2havesouls which he has also mentioned in his videos' descriptions. However, every time he has made Facebook accounts, the haters report him to the Facebook site and have him banned, thus taking his account away. Michael has always been aware of this and got angrier every time they'd delete it, which prompted him to respond to them in his videos, ordering them to stop removing his Facebook accounts, although they keep ignoring him. Once, in the video "I'M BACK!!", after Michael has announced he made another Facebook, they added that if the trolls spam it with hate, he will delete it, and then tells them that they better not. However, they spammed it anyway and forced Michael to remove it. Recently, Michael has released a final Facebook account: http://www.facebook.com/pages/CopperCab/249923795123935, as revealed in "A LITTLE ABOUT ME + VIDCON 2012,"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Occu4BBhKS0 and he yelled at the haters not to go there if they do not like him and to stop reporting and banning him for no good reason. Michael was ranked "#99 - Most Subscribed (This Week) - Directors" on CopperCab. In January 2014, Michael got his own reality show titled Hollywood Hillbillies, in which he and his entire family move to California.www.huffingtonpost.com/.../hollywood-hillbillies-reelz-channel_n_3670... Early life Michael was born Michael Kittrell in Georgia in October 1993. Throughout his life, Michael has always been extremely poor, but luckily, he and his family aren't as poor as they were due to his father's assistance. This is revealed by Michael himself in "COME PARTY WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". In January 2014, on the set of Hollywood Hillbillies, he and his entire family moved to California. Career ''CopperCab "]] Michael created his ''CopperCab channel on January 14, 2010. His most popular video is "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!". Since he first posted it, the channel has been overrun by trolls. Eventually, Michael took notice of this and, in response, posted "ATTENTION HATERS!!" on January 19, in which he delivered a message to all the haters on YouTube and angrily told them to stop trolling him and not to tell him he cannot make videos since he can if he wants, just like everyone else on YouTube; as well, he addresses user IshatOnU (who was one of his trolls), telling him he will soon make a video request for him on why redheads are so special. To this day, people still troll and poke fun at Michael on all of his channels and everywhere he goes, harassing him nonstop. Continuously, he responded to the hate comments on his channel in the videos he makes, thus getting the attention of more trolls and making things worse. As well, all of his videos in his channels get mostly voted dislikes than voted likes from people on YouTube. ''CopperCabRS Michael created his ''CopperCabRS channel on January 10, 2011. ''CopperVision Michael created his ''CopperVision channel on April 18, 2011. His most popular video in the channel is "Give Michael his account back." Unfortunately, this other channel also gots mean comments and people still called him names. ''CabStep Michael created his ''CabStep channel on June 11, 2011. ''Hollywood Hillbillies Michael got his ''Hollywood Hillbillies reality series in January 2014. Personality Throughout his videos, Michael claims to be an intelligent, nice person, but says that the viewers have to get to know him before judging him so they can see he is telling the truth. However, he can go into fits of rage if people talk bad about him or send him hateful comments, such as calling him a "fat ginger". Even so, Michael doesn't care if they try to put him down and disgrace him (since he says it will never work) and he will always make videos no matter what — even if they tell him to stop making them or if they continue to hate on him. Once, he told trolls online not to call him a ginger since he is not one, but a redhead. Another issue about Michael is when he announces he intends to make new videos on CopperCab every week and on CopperVision everyday, he never seems to keep his word most of the time, either due to other things turning up or Michael simply deciding not to do it after all. This has caused people to comment, yelling at Michael for breaking his promises and accusing him of lying. Michael has replied to these comments before as when he said his rap video is coming out soon in "GINGERS AREN'T A RACE??" and then told the haters not to call him a liar since he isn't. In 2010, when Michael barely started his channel, he used to stick to his word and post videos every week or so, as he has said. So far, the only time Michael hasn't promised to make new videos was in "STOP OR ELSE," in which he told people not to call him a liar if he doesn't upload it as it doesn't mean that he didn't post it on his channel yet. One of his traits is whenever he spits on the camera lens when screaming, he occasionally puts the camera down and wipes the lens with his shirt. Despite his true good self, people have claimed that Michael is the true antagonist of his videos as he repeatedly has severe anger problems and becomes extremely bad-tempered, violent, foul-mouthed, and a bit mean as well. Other comments have even said that Michael is really an Internet troll and that he only fakes his anger problems to get more money and video views from YouTube. In response to these comments, Michael denies these rumors and is desperate to prove that everything he does is obviously not staged. He is a hardcore RuneScape fan and has played the game since March 2001. In the video "PARTYHATS FOR EVERYONE," he said he even has a tape of him playing the game for the first time back then, and proceeded to insult little kids about it, telling them that he knows they might not know what a tape is and calls them "little ignorant f**ks." In the same video, he has stated he is a fan of party hats, especially white ones. Due to this (and many other times in which Michael has complained about things), a lot of people are convinced that Michael is really a racist; however, he states otherwise and in "ST. PATRICKS DAY IS RACIST!!!!", Michael said that he was the most "un-racist" man in the world. Sometimes, Michael argues with Mema, as seen in a few of his videos. Despite this, they mostly have a close and loving relationship. In the video "MICHAEL COPPER DATING PROFILE 1," it is revealed that Michael is an animal lover. On January 6, 2013, he and his girlfriend Lauren got into a feud over Michael apparently cheating on Lauren and going out with another girl, which made Lauren feel betrayed and jealous and repeatedly message Michael about it in an upset rage. However, she secretly misses and loves him as she keeps bringing it up and even made a video on her channel titled "Solitary Man - Johnny Cash cover by IrenicHippyKin." It is currently unknown whether or not Michael and Lauren will get back together. Trivia * Michael is constantly referred to as a troll by haters, when it is really them (the haters) who are trolling. * Currently, it is unknown who Michael's parents are. * Michael is 6'2" and 230 lbs. * His true surname is Peters, despite him claiming it to be Copper. This made people believe this was just a stage name he had used on YouTube. Many theories have come up suggesting that Michael's surname is Faggabon (which is really a fake hate name), Kittrell, or Hughes. However, Michael could have decided to change his surname Peters to Copper instead. * In "I MIGHT BE DEAD!!" from 2011, Michael told the viewers that if he doesn't have a video up by a week from now, he is either dead, a zombie, or might running from one right now. Afterwards, he did not post a new video on CopperCab a week later, and this caused everyone to believe he was dead and got turned into a zombie. That is until on July 19, when "DEAR POTHEADS" was posted; in the same video, Michael notes that he doesn't think there was a zombie apocalypse. * On February 5, 2013, Michael guest-starred on Tosh.0, alongside Mema. As well, his "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" video made a brief appearance onscreen at the beginning, and in the middle of the episode, Mema's "I LOVE NANCY GRACE!" video appeared onscreen. * On August 11, 2013, the L.A. Times has confirmed that Michael and Mema will be getting their own reality show called Hollywood Hillbillies, while also confirming that Michael's real name is Michael Kittrell. The series aired in January 2014 to mostly unfavorable reviews. Gallery CopperCab Ginger Boy.png CopperCab Michael smile.jpg Angry Ginger Kid.jpg CopperVision Michael.jpg CopperCab Young Michael.jpg|Michael as a child Hollywood Hillbillies Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Michael on the set of Hollywood Hillbillies, alongside his family References External links * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppercab Michael's CopperCab YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/cabstep Michael's CabStep YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppercabrs Michael's CopperCabRS YouTube page] * [http://www.youtube.com/user/coppervision Michael's CopperVision YouTube page] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:CopperCab